


Heartbreak Boy

by cleopatra98



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatra98/pseuds/cleopatra98
Summary: Yu-na is always there for Seokmin through phone calls at 10PM every day, listening to him chatter away about everything, including his love worries. Because that's what best friends do, right?





	Heartbreak Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by 5 Seconds of Summer's song Heartbreak Girl with a dash of Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. And the fact that I think both Yuju and DK are so cute together ever since I saw them both in the same school uniform ahahah. Do enjoy this story! Originally posted on AFF with the same username.

Yu-na looked at the clock hanging above her bedroom doorframe. _3\. 2. 1_. As if on cue, her phone rings exactly as the hour needle pointed at the number 10. She didn’t need to look at the caller’s name to know that it was her best friend.

“Hey Seokmin.”

“Yu-na, what do I do with my poor aching heart-”

The wailing voice of the male caused a frowning Yu-na to hold the phone away from her ear. Even from that distance, she can hear Seokmin’s voice chattering away.

“-she’s bored of me I can feel it!” groaned Seokmin.

“You’re the most interesting person in this whole town and can entertain anyone you come into face with, and if Sowon can’t see it then she’s weird. I think you’re overthinking about your girlfriend’s actions,” sighed Yu-na.

“You think so?” asked Seokmin hopefully.

“People lined up to become your friend ever since I’ve known you since we were 5, you can’t possibly believe that you’re boring.”

“Right, I guess I’m thinking too much.. I’m so sorry for bugging you with this for a whole week already when I know you’re so busy studying,” said Seokmin apologetically.

“Gosh you make it seem like you haven’t been calling me to dump your problems ever since you got a phone,” snorted Yu-na.

“Hey that’s not true! Is it wrong for me to want to talk to my best friend? Plus I rarely get to see you in school nowadays. What’s happening, the book club decides to go through Lord of The Rings or something?”

“Ha-ha, not funny. Maybe you’re just too busy doing your final duties as the Head Boy now that the semester is almost ending?” suggested Yu-na.

“That could be a possibility. Anyway, have you watched the latest episode of Sky Castle because damn that witch-”

Yu-na listened attentively and laughed at her best friend’s non-ending outrage over the drama that they were both keeping up on, not forgetting to retort sarcastically at times. She didn’t notice the clock ticking and before she knew it, an hour passed by.

“Alright, time’s up,” said Yu-na. Because that was the non-spoken rule they had after once speaking to each other on the phone non-stop until dawn back in middle school the night before they had finals and they both ended up dozing in the middle of their papers, getting low marks each.

“Got it. Hey, Yu-na?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being there.”

Yu-na smiled in contrast to the aching feeling tugging her heart.

“Anytime.”

* * *

See, Yu-na did not plan to fall in love with her best friend. It did not cross her mind when they were in elementary school, always being sent to the principal’s room for pulling off pranks together. It did not cross her mind in middle school, when Yu-na managed to make Seokmin’s bullies who were jealous of him being the teacher’s pet to be suspended (not before she landed a punch to their leader and threatened to choke them in their sleep).

Then high school came. They were in separate classes for the first time. Yu-na didn’t mind, she felt like this was the perfect chance for her to widen her friendship horizon with other people. She hasn’t seen Seokmin since they left middle school three months back even if they kept contact through their phonecalls which became a thing during the previous year. Already, she managed to befriend two sweet girls called Yerin and Umji.

However, she was left alone when the girls had to settle some issues with their school fees in the school office. She didn’t mind it, she was used to being all by herself during the break when she stayed with her grandmother in the village surrounded by farm animals. Her books kept her company most of the time.

She got her food and a boxed strawberry milk drink before sitting down on a table in the corner of the cafeteria facing away from the other students. She flipped open the book she was currently reading, Wonder by R.J. Palacio while she chewed on her food. Through months of experience, her hand automatically punched in the straw in her box of milk without looking at it.

She started to pull the milk towards her mouth when a warm hand covered her own one holding the box and instead pulled it towards the direction opposite her, as the other person sipped on the milk instead. Yu-na didn’t even realize someone else was already sitting in front of her for who knows how long due to her being engrossed with the book, so she looked up in annoyance at the person disturbing her peace.

Her thoughts were flying at a hundred kilometers per second the next moment. The first being _who the heck is looking for trouble now_ and the second being _oh my god why is this handsome person straight out of movies smiling at me_ and the last one being _wait he looks familiar oh my god is that Seokmin???_

The beaming person in front of her might look different from the best friend she knew considering that his bowl cut was replaced by styled hair with a bit of the bangs ending in a comma on his forehead, his chubby cheeks replaced with a chiseled jaw, and he was perhaps at least a head taller than her now. However, the wide smile of his with his eyes turning into crescents were the same and Yu-na kept on gawking at him.

“I was looking for you everywhere. Hey, did you grow out your hair? It looks nice on you!”

Yu-na turned around to make sure there was no one behind her that perhaps he was speaking to instead. She saw several pairs of curious eyes looking at their direction, mostly girls who seemed to be admiring Seokmin.

“Earth to Yu-na. Can you hear me?”

Yu-na snapped back her head to the direction of her best friend before clearing her throat awkwardly.

“You look.. different,” started Yu-na.

He looks surprised at her statement before rubbing his neck nervously.

“Is it in a good way or bad way? I noticed people were staring and a lot of people I never talked to started introducing themselves to me..”

_No surprise there._

“In case you haven’t noticed, you grew an extra eyeball on your forehead. Oh, and there’s a pair of horns sticking out of your head too. Hm, what else, did I mention the tail?” deadpanned Yu-na.

“I see. I thought it was obvious that I became more good-looking over the break, because that’s what Seungkwan and Chan has been telling me,” said Seokmin with a dramatic sigh.

Yu-na snorted before kicking him in the shin from under the table, ignoring his cry of pain.

“You wish.”

“Wow, I certainly missed that. Anyway, let’s hang out after school like usual?”

* * *

The thing with being Seokmin’s best friend is that she gets to witness his surge in popularity in real time. They can’t walk anywhere without anyone approaching him to say hi and start talking to him about whatever. Studying in the library cannot go uninterrupted without her receiving notes from admirers to be passed to him. Even her classmates would come up to her asking in curiosity if they were together to which she would snort and deny, saying that they were only close friends.

This went on for two years and a half, whereby at this point Seokmin was involved in so many things including being the Head Boy that she rarely gets to have a proper conversation with him anyway. He still smiles and wave at her enthusiastically whenever they pass by each other and sometimes when she’s studying alone in the library after school, he would appear out of nowhere to sit next to her, looking exhausted as if he just escaped a ton of responsibilities to be there and saying “I’m tired,”. He would then put his head on the table to rest or nap, and they would sit silently just like that several times, with Yu-na staring at the back of his head, wondering if they would ever go beyond this friendship.

Then there was the basketball match. Seokmin had called Yu-na a week before and made her swear that she’ll come and support him, to which she rolled her eyes and said “you owe me for taking my time like this,” even though she knew she wouldn’t miss it for the world. During the day of the match, as usual she sat at a place in a corner as usual, away from the diehard screaming fangirls supporting for their favorite players. She could spot half of them being fans of Seokmin, with them holding boards of his nickname “Dokyeom” meaning “doing great in everything”.

She watched the game well and was at the edge of the seat the whole time. Seokmin did great as usual, and was the main player involved with the school team’s victory. He was looking at the crowd multiple times and when the game ended, he scanned the audience another time and finally made eye contact with her. Yu-na gave a small smile and waved, to which he gestured a stop sign with his hand and mouthed “wait for me”.

Yu-na was halfway reading into Life of Pi on a bench outside the school compound when someone tapped her shoulder lightly. There was Seokmin freshly showered and changed into clean clothes smiling. _You probably outshine the sun_ , she thought.

“Let’s walk back home together, it’s been a while,” he said.

Yu-na nodded. They talked about the game, about their studies, about their extracurricular activities and other nonsensical things on the way in which Yu-na would sarcastically reply as always. They were almost reaching her place when the bomb was dropped.

“Hey Yu-na. Do you like anyone?”

Yu-na almost tripped over her own feet if it weren’t for Seokmin holding her arm and steadying her.

“Ohmygod I can’t believe you still trip over invisible rocks,” laughed Seokmin, oblivious to Yu-na’s reddening cheeks (which she was sure because of embarrasment from almost falling not from the sudden physical contact).

“N-no - you know I’m focused on studies since this is our last year!” sputtered Yu-na.

“Are you sure?” asked Seokmin seriously. Yu-na looked to see him staring at her intently as if searching for something.

_Please don’t stare please don’t stare I’m afraid I’ll blurt out something I regret-_

“Well, it’s just that a lot of the girls I said no to assumed that it was because you and I are a thing since we hang out a lot.”

Not knowing how to react properly, she quickly said “You should actually go ahead and date the girls asking you out.”

Seokmin didn’t answer but continued staring at her with an unreadable expression. Finally, he sighed and laughed in an almost bitter way before saying, “Right. I should go ahead.”

_And I should probably stop being around him that much if people are going to assume things._

The goodbye they said to each other when they reached her home was just the usual wave and wishes of “have a good rest!”

* * *

 

One week later she found out through her desk mate that Seokmin was going out with Sowon, one of the more insistent girls who didn’t give up in pursuing him over the past year. As his best friend, sure, Yu-na knew that she was supposed to feel happy for Seokmin but at the same time a creeping sense of sadness and heartache engulfed her.

After that weird conversation they had, there seemed to be an awkward air between them. Yu-na tried her best to not bump into her best friend and ran in the opposite direction whenever she spotted him, especially when his girlfriend’s arm was clinging into his. Sure, she still replied to his normal text messages of sending memes and stuff, while she made excuses about being busy with managing the book club that she recently was elected as president with.

It was around that time when she started writing lyrics for her vice president of book club’s band. Eunha caught her writing poetry after class one day and immediately asked if she could use those words as lyrics for her band, Midnight Dream. The band was famous for covering songs online and performing for their school events. Curious in knowing how her words will sound like as a song, Yu-na agreed. The band’s original songs using her lyrics became instant hits among the students and she found herself writing under the pen-name Yuju for them once a month, with recurring themes being of love and heartbreak.

Keeping herself busy with her studies and songwriting were great in distracting herself from the recurring feelings of heartache whenever she thought of her best friend. Although she knew that she won’t be involved in his love life, she still missed hanging out with Seokmin as best friends. Until one day, one month after, she was leaving the class and Seokmin approached her with a desperate look in his eyes.

“I need help, can I call you tonight at 10?”

Yu-na nodded cluelessly. That night, she found out that Seokmin needed a girl’s point of view to understand how he could be better to his girlfriend. And Yu-na was patiently explaining to him what could go wrong and what can be improved. So the phone calls occurred every night with him giving her updates. She didn’t want to be biased but she secretly felt outraged by what Sowon seemed to be acting with the way Seokmin was asking for help wondering what he did wrong. It didn’t seem normal for someone to be ignoring her boyfriend wanting to eat together during lunch for almost two weeks now.

“And prom is a month away I really hope we’ll be alright by then,” said Seokmin.

Yu-na wished for that too. _After all, that’s what best friends are for right?_ Those phone calls also only made her realize one thing. She was never over him.

* * *

 

Sowon and Seokmin broke up a week after. She was cheating on him with a college guy named Hansol with “ethereal looks and studying Engineering, how could I even compare to that?” according to Seokmin. The 10PM calls continued, but with the tone of the calls being darker. For one whole week, the call almost always included Seokmin breaking off in the middle of the call with him crying and Yu-na would be on the other hand whispering “It’s going to be okay,” multiple times. Yu-na wondered if the rest of the school knows how their positive, energetic, always-smiling Head Boy was like actually.

She was surprised when one day Seokmin asked her if she knew the song Amnesia by Eunha’s band Midnight Dream. She wrote that song while thinking of Seokmin’s experiences and hoped that he didn’t realize that he was talking to the songwriter himself. He said that listening to past songs by the band was healing and relatable, and he was excited to watch their performance for prom.

“I may no longer have a date that night but I won’t miss the last night out with my friends and to watch them perform! How cool is that?”

“That’s the spirit! I’m pretty sure you’ll have fun, I heard they’ll have a new song to be released during prom itself.”

They sure have since it’s the last song that Yu-na wrote for them before she leaves high school. She put in a lot of thought while writing the lyrics and thought _screw it_. Plus, if Eunha’s singing it no one would suspect anything. The band had loved the song upon first listening it, saying that it was her best so far.

“Right, you’re friends with the lead singer. By the way, are you sure you don’t want to come? It’s our last night as high school students.”

“Nah I think I’m good.”

“Come with me?”

Yu-na stayed silent for a while. In much honesty, she would love to say yes right there and then but the reality sunk in. She gave a laugh.

“It’s tomorrow night. I haven’t got a dress or hairdresser and makeup ready.”

“Hmm, you can come in your sweatshirt and pants. I’ll do the same so that you won’t feel weird all by yourself,” he said seriously.

“Ha-ha, no thanks. Really, have fun. You can tell me tomorrow how it’s like. Anyway, it’s time. Good night.”

“Wish you would be there. Sweet dreams, Yu-na.”

* * *

 

Things don’t really go the way they’re planned. Yu-na woke up to six miscalls and dozens of messages from Eunha and various members of her band Midnight Dream. Thinking it was an emergency, she called back Eunha immediately. It was instead answered by a guy’s voice.

“Hey, Yu-na, finally you called!”

“Yes, is Eunha fine? What happened?”

There was a terrible coughing sound in the background followed by the sound of someone throwing up.

“Sorry, that was Eunha. So, she’s really sick now and we’re in the hospital. We don’t think she’s fit to perform tonight after all.”

“Oh no, that’s terrible. I should go and visit her, where are you guys?”

“Wait. The thing is, she insisted that we contact you to have you replace her tonight for prom because you’re the only other girl who knows the new song and from the voice guide you gave us, you’re an okay singer as well?”

“…”

“Hello?”

“Excuse me what.”

“We already tried to explain our situation to the organizing committee and they refused to let us back out because a lot of people were already looking forward to us.”

Yu-na breathed out panickily and massaged her throbbing temple.

“What do I wear and where do we meet to practice??”

* * *

 

The guitarist nudged her and whispered, “It’s going to be fine.” Yu-na nodded nervously, telling herself the same thing in her head.

The emcee’s voice boomed from the speakers, “For the next performance, we have the band everyone has been looking forward to. Performing with their new song, please welcome, Midnight Dream!”

The well-dressed crowd cheered loudly as the rest of the band excluding Yu-na ran from the backstage. They were all wearing matching white shirts with plaid red pants and neckties like school students. The leader, Sungjin, grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat.

“Hey guys, we’re Midnight Dream. Unfortunately, our lead singer Eunha is hospitalized today but she did badly wanted to be here to perform our new song.”

The crowd started chattering in dismay. Sungjin cleared his throat again to which the crowd became silent once more.

“She did insisted that we find a temporary replacement for her tonight and we agreed that the best person for this should be the person who wrote our songs. Come up here, Yu-na!”

Yu-na nervously walked on the stage, to which the crowd was beginning to cheer supportively again. She matched the band with her own short-sleeved white shirt and plaid red skirt and necktie. She positioned herself in front of the microphone before speaking.

“Hi, I’m Yu-na also known as Yuju who wrote songs for Midnight Dream. I hope you guys will enjoy this new song called Heartbreak Boy.”

She turned around and nodded at the bassist, Young K. The bass intro immediately turned the crowd silent, followed by the whole band playing and Yu-na singing.

_You call me up,_

_It’s like a broken record_

_Saying that your heart hurts_

_That you never get over her getting over you,_

_And you end up crying_

_And I end up lying,_

_‘Cause I’m just a sucker for anything that you do_

 

_And when the phone call finally ends,_

_You say, “Thanks for being a friend,“_

_And we’re going in circles again and again_

 

_I dedicate this song to you,_

_The one who never sees the truth,_

_That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy._

_Hold you tight straight through the_ _day light_ _,_

_I’m right_ _here,_ _when you gonna realize_

_That I’m your cure, heartbreak boy?_

As Yu-na stopped singing for a while in the middle of the song for a short guitar solo part, she felt exhilarated. _So this is how it feels like to perform in front of people_. Her eyes scanned the crowd who looked like they were having fun, smiling widely when she made eye contact with her friends. Until she saw Seokmin, in the corner of the hall, frozen in his place and looking at her with a confused expression. _Oh no, I forgot he’s here! Does he realize that these lyrics are about him –_ As the second verse started, Yu-na moved away her gaze to focus on singing, intending to avoid looking at his direction as much as possible.

_I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out_

_You could be with me now_

_But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,_

_But you’re not ready and it’s so frustrating_

_She treats you so bad and I’m so good to you it’s not fair._

 

_And when the phone call finally ends_

_You say, “I’ll call you tomorrow at 10, “_

_And I’m stuck in the friend zone again and again_

 

_I dedicate this song to you,_

_The one who never sees the truth,_

_That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy._

_Hold you tight straight through the_ _day light_ _,_

_I’m right_ _here,_ _when you gonna realize_

_That I’m your cure, heartbreak boy?_

 

_I know someday it’s gonna happen_

_And you’ll finally forget the day you met her_

_Sometimes you’re so close to your confession,_

_I gotta get it through your head_

_That you belong with me instead._

 

_I dedicate this song to you,_

_The one who never sees the truth,_

_That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy._

_Hold you tight straight through the_ _day light_ _,_

_I’m right_ _here,_ _when you gonna realize_

_That I’m your cure, heartbreak boy?_

As the song ended, the crowd’s cheers were almost deafening. Yu-na bowed together with the band and waved to the crowd. Only then did she braved herself to look back to where Seokmin was and frowned when she found him missing from his spot. As Sungjin thanked the crowd before leading them to exit the stage through the back door, Yu-na thanked the other band members congratulating her for performing well with them for the first time.

The band members then dispersed with their respective prom partners waiting for them, leaving her alone in the hallway. Or so she thought.

“Am I just hoping or was that song scarily specific about a certain person? And you said you weren’t coming but here you are suddenly a talented singer and songwriter of my favorite band?”

Yu-na rolled her eyes but laughed at the same time at the sight of Seokmin leaning against the door to enter the main prom hall, looking at her judgily. _Looking that good in a black suit_ should _not be legal, she thought._

“Secret’s out, I guess,” shrugged Yu-na, trying to keep cool.

“Were those lyrics true though? Did you mean it?” asked Seokmin quietly.

Looking directly into his eyes, she gave a small smile and nodded.

“I guess I took this chance because it’s our last day as school students and at least I don’t have to bump into you awkwardly afterwards when you reject me, ha-ha,” she said monotonously, pretending as if it won’t matter whatever his reaction would be anyway.

Seokmin snorted and reached out to hold her right hand, in which his touch felt like electricity to Yu-na.

“You’re an idiot. I’ve liked you since forever. I rejected people back then because I was still unsure if you would like me back, and then you had to say something like go date other people to me, and I guess I wanted to move on so I did.. I guess it worked for a while but in the end, I came back to you, didn’t I? You were always there for me. In fact, I planned to confess to you after prom if you weren’t here,” chuckled Seokmin.

Yu-na’s heart was beating fast. She couldn’t believe what she heard. _Is this actually happening?_

“Yes, it is,” laughed Seokmin. Yu-na closed her mouth with her other hand, not realizing that she asked the question out loud.

“So.. what happens now?”

“Let’s dance?”

Yu-na nodded and intertwined her fingers into his warm ones, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

“By the way, that was so romantic of you to make a public confession like that, didn’t know you had it into you, Yu-na. “

“Ohmygod, shut up, don’t make me regret it, “ said Yu-na with a fake done voice and hitting Seokmin lightly.

She gasped in surprise as he bent down and kissed her on her cheek gently. She hung down her head so that her hair could hide her reddening face but stole a glance to the laughing man looking at her fondly with adoration in his eyes. She was glad the night turned out like this and she didn't need to come home writing more songs of rejection and heartbreak. 


End file.
